Yugi's Little Sister
by WritingOpensSouls
Summary: Yugi's little sister, Alisia, comes for a visit. DISCONTINUED (If you really want to, you can adopt the story)
1. Chapter 1

Yugi was sitting with his friends in their living room talking when Grandpa walked into the room. "Yugi, I need to talk to you about something." Grandpa told him with a smile.

"What is it Grandpa?" Yugi replied.

"Well, you see, your sister is coming to stay with us for a while." Grandpa told him with a smile.

"Sister? Yug has a sister?" Joey asked. He looked bewildered, but then again, he almost always looks like that. *_I have been living in you for a while now and even I did not know you had a sister.*_ Yami broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah," Yugi smiled innocently, "I don't get to see her very often though."

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"Five years ago, when my parents died, both of my grandparents wanted to take us in, so to solve the problem, the court sent me with Grandpa and she went with my other grandparents." Yugi told them.

"Man, that sucks. I remember when Serenity an' I were separa'ed. It was horrible." Joey said sympathetically.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago, though. Grandpa, why is she coming anyways?" Yugi turned to Grandpa, who was still in the room.

"Oh, your other grandparents and I thought it would be nice for you two to spend more than a few days together." Grandpa answered with a smile.

"Thanks Grandpa! It's been two years since we've seen each other. I spent more time with her when we were young, but now it seems I'm always too busy. It'll be nice to see her again." Yugi said enthusiastically.

"So, what's your sister like, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"She's really cute…" Yugi started but was then interrupted by Tristan.

"Cool, so I can ask her out?" Tristan had a big, goofy smile on his face. Yugi started laughing and suddenly Tristan's expression turned to confusion.

"She's only six years old, Tristan!" Yugi said through his laughter.

"Oh…" Tristan said awkwardly. Everyone was giggling.

"I can't wait to meet your sister, Yugi." Tea said excitedly. "When is she coming?"

"She'll be here tomorrow." Grandpa told Tea and the rest of the group.

"Great, then we'll be comin' over to mee' her tomorrow." Joey said, and the group left it at that. They all said their goodbyes and left. Yugi went up to his room .

*_Wow, I can't believe my sisters going to be able to stay with me for a while. It's been so long… Two years… and she's so young… I wonder if she even remembers me.* _Yugi worried as he lied down on his bed.

*_There are some things people can never forget, and family is one of them. Do not worry Yugi, she will remember you and love you just the same.* _Yami told him comfortingly.

*_You're right Yami. Thanks. Night!* _ Yugi replied in his mind.

*_Sleep well, Yugi.* _Yami answered.

**The Next Morning**

Yugi woke up and looked at his clock which read 6:12. Normally he would be getting up for school at about this time, but school was out for a few weeks. By the time Yugi had gotten up and ready for the day it was 7:03. Yugi went into the kitchen and found Grandpa awake and cooking breakfast. "Grandpa, what are you doing up so early? You usually sleep in until at least eight." Yugi said in surprise when he saw his grandfather.

"Yes, I thought I'd better get up early to make sure we're ready when she gets here." Grandpa replied.

"Aren't we ready enough?"

"Well, we are now." Grandpa said cheerfully. After Grandpa had finished cooking they both ate. Just after they'd finished cleaning everything up they heard a knock at the door. Yugi's heart seemed to skip a beat as he went to open it. He opened the door and found Joey, Tristan, and Tea on the other side.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Yugi exclaimed. He had forgotten that they were coming over to meet his sister.

"Where is she? I can't wait to meet her! We would've been over sooner, but these two idiots just _had _ to stop for breakfast." Tea said, looking pointedly at Joey and Tristan.

"She isn't here yet, but she should be here soon." Yugi told them while letting them in. The group sat around talking for a while. Finally, they heard someone knock on the door.

"That's got to be her." Yugi said. He stood up and walked to the door. He was nervous, yet excited at the same time. Everyone gathered around the door behind Yugi as he opened it. The first thing they saw were two elderly people. They both looked stern and it was obvious they didn't smile much. Right now they both had a deep frown on their faces. Then they saw a little girl standing by their legs. She looked nervously up at them with her big, innocent eyes. Yugi's little sister looked almost like she was four or five because of how small she was (shortness runs in the family), but they all knew she was six. She had Yugi's hair, though it was longer and pulled into a ponytail, topped off with a bow. She also happened to have Yugi's purple eyes, which made her even more adorable (if that was possible.) Suddenly her face lit up.

"Big bwother!" The little girl yelled as she ran to wrap her little arms around Yugi. Yugi bent down to hug her.

"I see you're still playing those childish games, Solomon Moto." The elderly woman said coldly to Grandpa as she looked at the game shop's sign. Everyone looked at them with shocked expressions.

"Yes. These _childish games _are my passion. I've made a good living off them." Grandpa replied with a stony expression. It was obvious that Yugi's other grandparents didn't like Grandpa at all. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi looked nervously between them. Finally Yugi's grandmother looked down at Yugi who was still kneeling next to his sister and smiled.

"Hello, Yugi! It's nice to see you again." She said to him.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you guys in a while." Yugi replied with an awkward smile.

"Yes... Well just tell us if you ever want to come visit us. You can also come live with us if you'd like." Her comment received a dark scowl from Grandpa.

"Thanks, but I'm just fine here with Grandpa." Yugi tried to refuse nicely, but it still upset the old couple.

"I see. We should be going now. Have fun." She said as the two walked back to their car. Once they were gone they all went into the house. Yugi's sister was clinging to Yugi's hand and hiding a little behind him. She didn't know the three other teenagers and was a little scared. Once they were all in the living room, Yugi introduced everyone.

"Okay guys, this is my little sister, Alisia." Yugi said, looking back at Alisia. "She's a bit shy. Alisia, these are my friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

"Oh, she's so cute!" Tea exclaimed, bending down to be at eye level with Alisia. Alisia backed up a little, but after a minute she warmed up. She smiled, lighting up the room, and came out from behind Yugi to meet everyone. It was obvious everyone loved her at first sight. Soon they were all sitting around playing games with Alisia and talking to her.

When it was dark outside, Tea, Tristan, and Joey left. After they were gone Yugi picked up Alisia and took her to his bedroom where she would be staying for the duration of the visit. When Yugi got there Yami appeared in his spirit form, like he had done the previous night. Of course, Alisia couldn't see him because she didn't have the Millennium Puzzle.

*_So this is your sister.* _ Yami commented.

*_Yup.* _Yugi replied in his mind as he smiled at Alisia, who was falling asleep on his shoulder. Yami studied her and then smiled. Yugi laid Alisia down on his bed, closest to the wall.

"Good night, big bwother." She said tiredly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Night, Lis." Yugi replied. He then turned and said good night to Yami who returned to the puzzle. Yugi got into bed beside his sister wondering what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi woke up abruptly when Alisia started jumping up and down right beside him. "Big bwother! Wake up! I wanna pway!" She had a slight pout on her face.

"Okay, okay!" Yugi had a big smile as he got out of bed. After he had gotten himself and Alisia ready for the day they both went downstairs, Alisia clinging to Yugi's hand. "What do you want for breakfast?" Yugi asked with a warm smile.

"Pancakes!" Alisia said excitedly. Yugi smiled and sat her down at the table while he made pancakes. She was bouncing in her chair. Yugi laid a plate of pancakes down in front of her along with a glass of milk.

"Yay! Yummy!" Alisia squealed as she ate her food. Yugi smiled as he ate his own breakfast. After they had finished and Yugi had cleaned up there came a knock at the door. Yugi went to open the door with Alisia trailing shyly behind him. When the door opened it revealed Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Tea smiled and bent down when she saw Alisia.

"Hey, sweetheart!" She said in a sweet voice. Alisia's face brightened instantly and she ran to hug Tea. It was obvious that Alisia liked her a lot. Tea laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted them.

"Hey, Yug! We just couldn' resist comin' ta see your li'l sis again!" Joey smiled and waved down at Alisia who smiled up at him from within Tea's embrace.

"No problem. I figured you guys would come by!" Tea let Alisia go who ran back to Yugi.

"Bwother? Can we go to the park?" Alisia asked with big, innocent eyes. Of course Yugi couldn't resist.

"Sure, Lis. There's a park just a few blocks from here."

"Cool! We're goin' to the park!" Tristan remarked as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Is it just me, or is Tristan just a little _too _excited about this…?" Tea whispered to Joey who chuckled slightly.

"Yay!" Alisia squealed as she clung to Yugi's hand. They all started walking to the park, Alisia skipping alongside Yugi. Alisia's eyes grew wide as she saw the park. It was big and pretty modern so it had a lot of things to play on. She immediately ran to the big slide.

"Wow. The park is pretty busy today." Tea commented, looking around.

"Yeah. It is a nice day, after all." Yugi said with a smile.

"Aren't you dorks a little too old to be playing at the park?" Kaiba's sarcastic voice came from behind them. They turned to see Kaiba walking down the street, Mokuba following behind him carrying Kaiba's large metal suitcase.

"Kaiba?!" Joey yelled, holding his fist in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, surprised to see him in a place so… normal.

"Can't a person walk down the street?" Kaiba had his famous smirk on his face. "Besides, I could ask _you_ the same thing." Just then, Alisia noticed her brother talking to someone. She wandered over to him curiously.

"Huh? We were just taking my sister to the park." Yugi said innocently.

"What? Sister?" Kaiba looked shocked but quickly got back his composure. Alisia came up to Yugi and tugged on his sleeve.

"Bwother, I've seen tha' man before. He was on the t.v.." She said, looking up at the tall man.

Yugi smiled down at his sister. "This is Seto Kaiba, Lis." He explained.

Kaiba looked at the youngster and frowned. *_Great. Another Mutou._* Kaiba thought. "I have more important things to do than stand around here talking to you dorks." Kaiba told them as he walked away.

"That guy really knows how ta make me mad…" Joey practically growled as they watched Kaiba walk down the street with Mokuba trotting to keep up.

"That man's scary…" Alisia said with wide eyes as she looked up into her brother's face.

"Don't worry, Lis. He acts all tough, but he really is a good guy." Yugi stepped in to defend Kaiba. He considered Kaiba a friend, even if Kaiba would never think of it that way. Alisia smiled and ran back to the playground.

"Come push me on the swing, big bwother!" She called back as she ran towards the swing. Alisia wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a big man with serious muscles walking across the playground to go across the street. He was so big and strong it was like running into a brick wall. Alisia bounced off him and fell down. She started crying immediately.

"Alisia!" Yugi yelled as he ran towards her. The man growled and looked at the crying little girl.

"Watch where you're goin', kid." The man growled at her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin'?!" Tristan yelled at the man, obviously outraged, as he ran and got in front of the guy.

"Get out of my way, kid!" The only thing Tristan did was growl at him. "You're askin' for it." The man made a fist and thrust it toward Tristan. Tristan dodged and the man's own force caused him to fall on the ground. "You punk! You're gonna pay for that!" He got up off the ground and turned towards Tristan with anger flaring in his eyes.

Yugi was kneeling by his sister comforting her. *_This is getting way out of hand!_* Yugi thought desperately.

*_Do not worry, Yugi. I will take care of this._* Yami replied.

Yami appeared and stood to face the man. "Enough!" He yelled in his commanding, deep voice. The threat turned to face the great Pharaoh.


	3. Chapter 3

Alisia stopped crying and looked up at her big brother, surprised at his sudden change in personality. Yami stood, fearless, as the challenger faced him. The man looked like he wanted to kill. "I suggest you leave now." Yami's voice was calm, but you could feel the power radiating from it. Yami calmly walked away from Alisia and the others so they wouldn't be caught in the middle of the fight.

"Who do you think you are, punk?" The stranger threw a punch towards Yami who easily stepped away. The man caught himself before he fell. When he turned again he was panting with rage. Obviously, this man needed anger management lessons.

"I do not wish to fight you. Perhaps we can play a game instead?" Yami asked evenly.

The stranger just growled and launched another attack. Yami dodged while activating his duel disk. Yami quickly summoned two of his most threatening monsters, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet. As the challenger turned to face his opponent once again his eyes widened in fear. The stranger looked at the monsters the over-confident boy had somehow summoned and ran away in fright.

Yami smirked and deactivated the duel disk. The monsters instantly disappeared. Yami returned to his friends and smiled down at Alisia. "Are you alright, little one?" Yami asked kindly. Alisia, eyes full of wonder, looked up at her… big brother? She nodded shyly.

_Thanks, Yami. You sure know how to break up a fight._ Yugi told Yami through their mind link.

_My pleasure. _Yami returned as Yugi and him switched places again.

"Come on, Lis. We should get you back home again." Yugi told Alisia, smiling and taking her hand. Alisia stared blankly for a moment, still wondering about Yugi's other personality. Then she snapped out of it and smiled up at Yugi.

"Okay, big bwother!" Alisia replied joyfully. They all headed home, a little tired from the day's events. Once they reached home, they picked out a board game to play. It took a while to decide considering how many board games the Motous owned. Eventually Alisia made the decision. They ended up playing Candy Land, Alisia winning every time. To be fair, no one really tried to beat the six year old.

When lunch came, they all went in to the kitchen to make grilled cheese sandwiches. Yugi and Tea did the cooking because of the poor cooking skills of Joey and Tristan. Therefore, to make up for their lack of cooking talents, the two entertained Alisia.

After lunch, it was decided that they would go to the arcade. Alisia was jumping up and down with excitement when the option came up, so how could anyone refuse? Their walk to the arcade was peaceful… for a while. As soon as the arcade came into view, Alisia bolted ahead in her excitement. I guess the love of games also runs in the family…

They were still a block or so from the arcade so there was a street to cross before they got there. "Alisia come back! Don't run across the street!" Yugi called to her, but it was too late. Alisia ran into the road, not even looking for oncoming cars.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the short chapter guys!

After I finish this idea, I have nothing else. Seriously, I'm completely out of ideas on exciting ways to continue the story. Please help! Private message me (or put it in a review, it doesn't really matter) if you have any ideas for the story. Thanks!


	4. Apology to my readers

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about this, but sadly, I'm not sure how to continue this story. If you have any interest in this story please let me know. I need ideas! I have no idea what to do next! Please help me out here. Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
